A Certain New Year!
by FreakFactor
Summary: My characters from Fate/A Certain Magical Index celebrate New Year and ask for one wish as the old year comes to pass, and the new one arrives! Whether they will come true is up for debate.


**A Certain New Year**

**Disclaimer: Fate/stay night and the Fate series belongs to Type-Moon and Toaru Majutsu no Index series to Kamachi Kazuma.**

* * *

"Man, I can't believe this year is about to end." Our favorite black-haired misfortunate hero, Kamijou Touma said. "It didn't seem to have been that long."

"Touma! Touma! When is the food going to be ready?" His faithful companion, friend and loli, Index Librorum Prohibitorum asked while holding the calico cat, Sphinx, in her arms.

Sphinx just meowed as if to say "Holy Bastet*! I thought I couldn't get any screen time! "

"As soon as I move this table outside, Shirou's going to start serving the food." Touma absently answered as effortlessly lifted a large table and took it outside.

They were currently in A Certain High School, where the principal had decided to hold a New Year and had invited most of the students and staff. As well as the many other members of the Index cast.

"Hurry up, Kamijou, we don't have much time left." The health nut and Iron-wall-girl Fukiyose Seiri reprimanded him.

"I'm going, I'm going." Sighed Touma. "Such Misfortune."

Fukiyose narrowed her eyes.

"I hope you shape up this year and stop blaming everything on your misfortune." Fukiyose reprimanded him once more.

"He probably won't and will continue to raise more flags with his misfortune." Commented the stealthy miko Himegami Aisa. "… That bastard."

"Cheer up Kami-yan, this year's gonna end up pretty soon and you'll have a whole new year full of misfortune to deal with." Aogami Pierce cheerfully said as he threw some fireworks. The fireworks flew for a couple of seconds in the air before homing in on Matou Shinji and exploding with the force of a grenade before he could even notice them.

"Oh my god! You killed Shinji!" A girl wearing a headband yelled.

"You're inhuman!" A spiky-haired glasses girl accused them.

"Nya, like his power couldn't resurrect him in a couple of seconds." Dismissing the accusation, Tsuchimikado crouched down to lit one big firework. However, after lit it, it fell down and hit the recently resurrected Shinji, killing him once more. "But Aogami's right Kami-yan, no matter how many time you wish for it, misfortune will always follow you."

At that comment, Touma fell down to his hands and knees as h despaired over his misfortune.

"O.K., stop bullying Touma." Shirou Emiya said as came out of the school followed by other students, all of the carrying plates full of food. "All of us know that his wish won't work, but there's no need to shove it to his face."

"Shirou." Moaned Touma in despair as his best friend drove the spike deeper into his heart while trying to help him.

"They're right Touma." Index said as she started eating. The rest of the students nodded in agreement.

"Though if we're talking about wishes…" Hakuno Kishinami started. He slammed down his hands in the ground and a small statue of Komoe-sensei shot up from the ground.

"Then the question would be what's everyone wishing for?" Misaya Reiroukan finished before she summoned one of her familiars, a ghostly black medieval armor, and had it move the statue at the center of the table.

"I just wish to become more popular." Aogami Pirce commented as he sat down to eat.

"Too weak Aogami! I wish to become more popular with the girls, nya." Tsuchimikado stated as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah, but as long Kami-yan is here, that'd be impossible." Commented Aogami as both he and Tsuchimikado glared at Touma. He suppressed the need to exclaim 'Such Misfortune'.

"I wish for everyone in school to do their best and stay healthy." Commented Fukiyose.

"I wish to get my own route before I get ignored by the Author." Himegami Aisa stated.

"_I wish to get my own voice actor._" Wrote Hikari Kishinami on a wooden sign which she seemed to have pulled from nowhere.

"I wish to not get involved in any trouble so I can continue playing my games." Their NEET senpai, Jinako Karigiri stated as she continued to play her video games under the table.

"You should live more Jinako." Her friend and schoolmate, the "beauty senpai" Kumokawa Seria said. "I wish for more interesting things to happen, ufufufu." Touma couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up his spine at her sinister laugh.

"I wish for a faster computer where I can play World of Warcraft." Rani VIII commented emotionlessly as she continued to type in her computer at a speed the author envies.

"I wish to keep teaching my cute students-desu~!" Komoe-sensei proclaimed as she drank sake with Yomikawa Aiho, Tessou Tsuzuri, and Yoshikaawa Kikyou.

"I wish for more people to play with." Misaya says with a sadistic smile.

"I wish to NOT be one of those people." Ayaka Sajou says as she scooted further away from her. Along with other students.

"I wish to not become an Ero game Protagonist." Hakuno proclaimed while Rani VIII and Jinako Karigiri snorted behind his back. "Or at least for Shirou to get most of my routes."

"Why me?!" Shirou exclaimed in surprise at his friend's betrayal.

"As the first protagonist of the Fate series, you're obviously entitled to more girls than me." Hakuno smirked. "'Senpai'."

"I wish to keep my role behind the scenes and safe from the author's madness." Shirou stated as he glared at his 'Kohai'.

"No good Onii-chan!" Illyasvel von Einzbern exclaimed from another table.

"Yeah, as a Protagonist you must take your place above the lesser characters!" Kuro von Einzbern exclaimed.

"Fight On." Miyu von Ainsworth stated.

"I wish you would stop watching too much anime." Shirō Emiya said as she shook her head.

"We wish to become strong women." Illya proclaimed as Miyu and Kuro nodded beside her. After all, Onii-chan liked strong women.

"I wish to get out of debt problems." Rin Tohsaka said as she kept eating as she tried to ignore the person sitting next to her.

"I wish for Tohsaka to finally admit my superiority." Luviagelita Edelfelt proclaimed with a haughty smile.

"Never going to happen." Rin said through clenched teeth.

"I wish senpai could notice me." Sakura Matou said beside Konori Mii as she looked at Shirou.

"No good Sakura!" BB, her Alter Ego, appeared behind her. "If you're going to wish for something, wish for the opportunity to seduce senp-hurk." She was tackled by Sakura in order to shut her up before Shirou could hear her.

"P-Please don't fight!" Passionlip timidly attempted to stop their fighting as Meltililith egged them on; Violet grabbed Kazuradrop so she couldn't get in any trouble as Kingprotea kept staring aimlessly in the air.

"I wish that idiot could fight me seriously." Misaka Mikoto grumbled.

"I wish for a rematch." Accelerator stated.

"But you haven't even fought him yet, Misaka Misaka states as she eats her gapes." Last Order said as she does what she said. What a confusing sentence.

"Misaka wishes to get closer to the Savior, Misaka boldly states as the representative of the newly instated Sister Legion" Misaka 10032 says as she attempts to get closer to Touma, followed by Misaka 13577, Misaka 10039, Misaka 19090, Misaka 20000, Misaka 25000, and Misaka 16969 plus three others.

"We wish to appear in the story, The Original Misaka Triplets claim." Three Misaka Sisters, older and much more 'developed', claimed. Though one of them had her skin and clothes interwoved with stitches, otherwise they looked exactly alike.

"I wish for a peaceful New Year." Issei Ruudou prayed.

"I wish Uiharu gets new sexy underwear so everyone sees it when I flip her skirt!" Saten Ruiko exclaimed as she flipped Uiharu Kazari's skirt.

"I wish you could stop flipping my skirt!" Uiharu yelled as she pulled down her skirt.

"We wish to make many happy memories." Haruue Erii and Edasaki Banri exclaimed in happiness.

"So do I." Kiyama Harumi stated with a smile.

"I wish to make many more 'happy' memories with One-sama!" Shirai Kuroko exclaimed in 'happiness ' at the sight of so many One-samas.

"I wish to keep learning under Emiya-san how to better 'enforce' my dormitories rules." The Tokiwadia Dorm Supervisor stated as her glasses shined ominously.

"I wish to get closer to a certain hero~" Shokuhou Misaki stated as she eyed our misfortunate hero who was now surrounded the Misakas.

"I wish for the opportunity to show mine, Kongou Mitsuko's true power." Mitsuko proclaimed while puffing her chest with pride.

"We wish for more interesting moments with Kongou-san." Awatsuki Maaya and Wannai Kinoho proclaimed as they smiled at Kongou, who blushed at her friends' devotion.

"I wish Emiya joined the Archery Club." Ayako Mitsuduri stated as she eyed Shirou, who was attempting to separate Rin and Luvia before they killed each other. Or destroyed something important.

"Yeah, not happening." Murmured Shirou before he was pulled into the catfight.

"I wish to get at least one cool moment." Shinji Matou said before he was accidentaly blasted by Rin and Luvia.

"Not likely." Hakuno said as he watched the burned remains of the seaweed… er… I mean Shinji.

"I wish to repay my debts." Proclaimed Kanzaki Kaori as she looked at Touma and Index with a smile.

"I wish he burns in hell." Stiyl Magnus coldly stated as he glared at Touma.

"I wish to get closer to him." Itsuwa declared with a determined look in her face.

"We wish Itsuwa gets her wish." Proclaimed the entire Amakusa Church led by Tatemiya Saiji.

"I wish for an interesting scene with Kamijou-san." Orsolas Aquinas said as she held her blushing cheeks as she murmured things like 'no Kamijou, we can't' among other things. The Kami-yan disease strikes again.

"Oi, as a nun you shouldn't be saying things like that." Sherry Cromwell reprimanded her friend.

"I wish to keep punishing heretics." Agnese Sanctis stated.

"I wish to get a 'Nice Body' like sister Orsola." The small nun Angelene said as she looked at Orsolas before she was chopped at the back of her head by Lucia.

"Sister Angelene, as a nun devoted to the lord, you shouldn't be wishing for things like that." Lucia reproached the small nun.

"I wish to have happy moments with my friends." Kazakiri Hyoka said as she looked at Touma and Index.

"I want to keep singing with my friends." Meigo Arisa said as she too looked at them

"I wish people could stop comparing me with Fukiyose." Shutara Sequenzia grumbled with her arms crossed.

"I wish my patient could stay healthy for at least a weak." Heaven Canceller said with a smile as he too looked at Touma.

"We wish for our son's health." Kamijou Touya and Kamijou Shiina prayed for our unlucky hero.

"I wish to get more screen time with Onii-chan!" Proclaimed Tatsugami Otohime.

"I wish to keep eating delicious food!" Index said as she worked through a small mountain of food in her plate.

"We wish to make an appearance in the main story!" Gai Gatou, Arina Savant, Sharon Tipps, Kane HImuro, Yukika Saegusa, Kaede Makidera, Headband Girl and Spiky-haired Glasses Girl yelled.

"I just wish to survive this year." Sighed Touma as a brawl started, quickly drawing everyone nearby and all adults preferred to take cover inside a nearby bar called Bar Medusa. Then Index accidentally chomped on his head.

"Such Misfortune!"

* * *

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
